Guardians of Remnant
by Docron
Summary: The world of Remnant is full of beauties, mysteries, and dangers. A secret war of light versus darkness has long since taken place in the shadows, team WIAN might just be what's necessary to turn the tide for good, to achieve their dreams, and to uncover the enigmatic past of Ichigo Kurosaki. Failure is not an option, but victory might be worse. In Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I don't own anything_

**The Shinigami were once the champions of the gods. But despite their unparallel power they were still mortal and fell prey to the lies of the cursed princess of the castle and they were erased alongside the rest of humanity. But their legacy is about to reborn.**

**000**

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking through the desserts of Vacuo with no real destination in mind.

The cold of the night was second only to Atlas by a close gap, but his acclimation to the weather and his black coat, kept any discomfort from becoming a problem.

His walk then abruptly stopped to turn his sights to the shattered moon in the dark sky.

Some hypothesized that the moon had always been like that, but Ichigo never believed such a thing.

He knew -or more like he felt- that the moon wasn't supposed to be like that, he didn't remember why he believed it thought.

…Heck, he didn't remember much of anything.

He was found on Vacuo a year ago during a cold and windy night, just like the current one. But he couldn't recall anything of his past, besides his name. Who was he, where was he from, where is his family?

The only thing he had on his person; besides the torn black kimono he was wearing at the time, was a katana with a red handle and a golden hilt. But something about the blade seemed _alive_, almost like it was calling him.

Fighting was almost instinctive for him; he had tested his mettle against both Grimm and Huntsmen which got him an entrance to Oscuro Academy, a primary combat school that prepared students to become Huntsman and huntresses, and with little other option he accepted the offer, quickly outshining his fellow students.

Until eventually he received a recommendation from Beacon Academy, supposedly the top Huntsman academy over Remnant.

That was last week, and now here he was musing over the past, preparing himself mentally for whatever he might face in Vale, since Vacuo was literally everything he knows.

But if there was one thing he knew for sure, was that protecting people was something that defined him. Just fighting for survival seemed worthless to him, and just fight for the sake of it didn't appealed to him either. Protecting others, was in a way his core, the sole thing that he truly knew about himself.

He was a protector.

And he will live by it, to his end. To fight, to protect everyone else.

**000**

Weiss Schnee was a very gifted young lady. She was a talented singer, a very capable fencer, and the heiress of the most powerful and influential company in the world. Many would claim that she had it all. But her personal life, was nothing short of disastrous.

Her mother was a depressed alcoholic, her father was callous and controlling, her older sister on the other hand became the closest thing Weiss had to a mother but eventually she left to join the military. But Weiss didn't blame her for escaping home the first chance she got, after all she was doing the very same thing.

She had just finished surpassing the test that her father had imposed on her. Defeating the Arma Gigas, an armored exo-suit at least twice as tall as herself. It was clear that her father had no intentions of letting her win, but she still prevailed and while her father couldn't be called a man of his word, he still wouldn't enjoy being look as weak in front of anyone, much less his own daughter.

"I'll think about it." Jacques stated begrudgingly while leaving the stands, but Weiss knew him long enough to see through the act.

She was sweating up a storm, aching all over, and her left eye was bleeding -luckily it didn't damage her eyesight, it would scar thought- but she still couldn't help but let out a smile, a rare genuine smile in the cold and lonely place she called her home.

But when her sights caught another person watching in the stands, her smile immediately evaporated and was replaced with a sad frown.

Her twin younger brother, Whitley returned her stare with an equally sad frown, if not a bit angrier.

She knew what he was thinking; he was feeling betrayed and abandoned just like when their older sister left.

"Whitley I…" Weiss tried to speak but her twin left, without looking at her anger, betrayal and sadness oozing from him, thought he kept it behind a simple frown.

Weiss let out a sigh and continued even though her brother couldn't hear her anymore, she _needed_ to let it out. "…I'm sorry Whitley, but this is the only way I can leave my own legacy as a member of the Schnee family. I hope you understand it one day."

With that said, she left to her room, to begin packing for her trip to Beacon. She had all her travel planned out; She would pass the entrance test, become team leader, her team would become the best team of the year with precision and coordination.

Her pride won't settle for anything else.

**000**

Jaune Arc had a dream.

To become a hero like his father, grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather.

But no-one believed in him; not his father, not his mother, nor his seven sisters.

So, what!? It was _his_ dream! And he would see it through, whether his family supported him or not.

Those were the thoughts of Jaune as he watched the Crocea Mors from its place atop the Chimene alongside its sheath.

He wasn't trained in swordsmanship or any battle style at all, but he was still willing to learn, just like in the comic books.

Of course, he knew that this action would drive a wedge between himself and his family, but he needed to do this.

Not only because it was his dream, but also because he was tired of being the guy everyone laughs at, the guy that you could pull his hair in pig tails, the little brother everyone treats as if he was a baby.

He was sick of it!

He wanted to be a man!

A Huntsman!

A hero!

With that resolve in mind, he took the blade, holster it to his belt and left through the front door, while being as quiet as possible.

He already made a plan; he knew a bus station that would take him to a bullhead stop, a few weeks ago he had gotten his hands on some fake transcripts that he had gotten from a shady traveler that had passed by Ansel. It took almost all his allowance, but it will be worth it.

Sure, his lack of training will be a detriment for a while, but how hard can it be?

**000**

Pride of Mistral, Invincible Girl, Lioness of Argus.

Those were many of the titles known by almost everyone. But barely anyone used her actual name.

Pyrrha Nikos was a girl that believed in destiny. She believed with all her soul that she was destined to become a protector of the world.

She had long since promised her mother that she would become a warrior the world would never forget, and Pyrrha chose that even though her path in life would be short, it would also be glorious, but…

…An arrow shot in her shield dropping her to the ground by the sudden impact.

…Right, she was training with her sensei in avoiding his arrows, when she lost herself in her thoughts.

"You're distracted, what's wrong, Pyrrha?" The horse faunus Chiron asked curiously, while the redhead got off the ground.

"I have doubts Sensei." She admitted shamefully. Usually she would hide any insecurity behind a composed and collected expression, but her mentor had known her for so long that she didn't bother trying and besides he was the closest thing he had to a family member besides her own mother.

"I decided to live gloriously but, the fights in the coliseum are becoming dull, and I still don't have any friends. No one that sees me as anything more than the invincible girl."

"I see." Chiron stated thoughtfully for a few seconds, before he continued. "You're considering the offer of going to Beacon, then?"

Pyrrha smiled at her teacher seeing right through her. Sometimes he was less of a mentor and more of an older brother that she could trust without a doubt. "I have; I wanted to become a warrior for the sake of Remnant, and who knows? Perhaps there I can find people that see me for who I am."

There was still something that she was holding back, but once again the horse faunus saw right through her half-truths and put a comforting hand over her shoulder. "Don't worry about disappointing me or your mother Pyrrha. We both want you to become the best you can be, in the way you see fit."

That was all the encouragement she needed and captured her sensei in a hug.

She could feel it Beacon would be the place in where she'll find what she sought.

A true challenge.

Real friendship.

And her destiny.

**The End**

**What do you guys think?**

**The story will be a but AU, and I'll add some twists of my own to create a different story, hope you like it!**

**Oh! And no universal travel is involved! This Ichigo is from Remnant.**

**Like Review Follow**

**Please**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Welcome to Beacon**

_I don't own anything_

Being on a bullhead was a new experience for Ichigo, watching everything shrink so much, showed him how small was the desert of Vacuo compared to the rest of the world of Remnant.

It was somewhat scary, but also exciting. A whole world to see and protect, and perhaps as an extra, he could recover his memories or at least learn if he has a family out there.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the bullhead landed n the grounds of Beacon Academy.

The weather was different; not very hot, nor very cold. Something in between. Nothing he couldn't get used to.

The academy looked more like a castle thought; it was a pretty nice view actually.

Regaining his bearings, the swordsman picked up the bag that carried his few belongings and began to move. According to the pamphlet he received when he accepted the offer of coming to this school, he was meant to go to the amphitheater.

But where?

…

Why didn't they add a map to the pamphlet!?

He was so distracted in his musings, that he didn't noticed a young woman in front of him until he dropped her to the ground.

"What's wrong with you, dolt!?" The young lady yelled at him in anger, causing Ichigo to scratch his head in embarrassment.

"So sorry for that." He replied while offering his hand in support, but she refused it while getting up on her own and taking the dirt of her white dress, all without stopping the glare directed at him.

"Watch where you're going, you faux orange-haired ruffian!"

"I already said sorry, and my hair's natural!" He countered in annoyance as to what the white-haired girl raised an eyebrow in surprise at the last statement before continuing her rant.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Weiss Schnee from the SDC, and you better be respectful!"

"Who?" He asked in confusion since he hasn't heard of it before, sadly that only made the girl angrier.

"Schnee Dust Company, you dolt!"

Ichigo's blank expression didn't change, just irritating the least nerve of the heiress and left before she got any angrier, leaving the amnesic alone gain.

"Well, that happened." He mused out loud, before remembering his own situation, when he noticed a red-head armored woman walking with clear direction.

"Uh, excuse me! Do you know where the amphitheater is?"

She looked a bit surprised by the question, before she responded in a kind tone. "I do, in fact I'm heading there myself."

With that said she took the lead, with Ichigo following her in silence. It wasn't awkward, but Pyrrha felt the need to say something, anything. This was the perfect chance to start the so called 'small talk' after all, he was one of the first people that didn't recognize her at first glance.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you." She decided to start strong, gauging his reaction, which was none.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied without stopping his walk, making her stumble in surprise at the bluntness.

"You don't know I am?"

"No, should I?" In truth, her name did ring a bell, but nothing he could remember, so probably wasn't anything important. He didn't say that thought, even someone as blunt as Ichigo, knew that would be rude.

The redhead stopped for a few seconds, starstruck by the bluntness before she let out a relieved sigh, with a happy smile. "Don't worry about it."

**000**

A few minutes after they arrived at the amphitheater.

It was full of people of his age, all of them being candidates of Beacon, but more than likely not even half of them would pass the entrance exam.

In front, there was an elevated floor with a podium. In there was the headmaster of Beacon academy; Professor Ozpin, next to the headmistress Goodwitch.

The professor cleared his throat through the microphone, getting the attention of all the potential students and stopping all the chatter, with that done he began his speech.

"I'll go straight to the point; From the very beginning the Grimm had been Mankind's greatest enemy. They are pure destruction in physical form, they can't truly be defeated, but they can be put in check. That's the purpose of this academy and all others; to stop the Grimm from pushing the world to complete darkness. You will all commit yourselves to four years of training more demanding than anything you can imagine, but it will be worth it in the end, since what you'll face will be anything but peaceful."

With that said the professor stepped back while Goodwitch stepped forward, in a stricter tone. "You will gather in the dance hall tonight. Tomorrow your initiation will begin, be ready for anything. You're dismissed."

**000**

Hours later, everyone was dressed in their sleep wear. Ichigo and Pyrrha had gotten along nicely, telling each other stories. Like the time Ichigo got caught in a sand hurricane, and the time when Pyrrha accompanied her mentor to a party of his gang; the party ponies.

"… And then she yelled at me, calling me faux haired." The orange haired teen recounted to the redhead, of his encounter with a certain heiress, but the champion was focused on another surprising detail.

"Your hair is really natural?" She asked in surprise, getting a scowl from Ichigo before she changed the subject. "So, who was this young woman?"

"I dunno, she claimed to be the princess of the SPD or something like that?"

"You mean, SDC." Another female voice cut in.

The caller was a young woman, with long straight white hair and blue eyes. Ichigo almost didn't recognize her with her hair down, but the glare directed at him was a clear give away.

But the instant she saw the redhead sitting next to him, she shifted her glare to a charming look, while offering her hand in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you Pyrrha Nikos, I'm Weiss Schnee; Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

The champion was surprised by the change in demeanor before she schooled her own expression and took the hand. "Charmed."

But before anything else could be said, a new voice cut in, causing Weiss to stiffen in annoyance.

"Oh, Snow Angel; we meet again, it must be destiny." Jaune said while offering said heiress a flower he found on the gardens of the academy. "If you're a princess, then how about I become your knight in shining armor."

Not only, the words were lame in her opinion, but it also offended her, the idea of being dependent on someone else. Part of her was tempted to stab him with her rapier and being done with it, but she knew Winter would not succumb to violence that easily, she instead used her words. "I do not need someone to guard me and even if I did, it would not be a wannabe knight, that stinks of vomit."

Her words had the intended effect, with the blonde lowering his head in defeat, even the two spectators couldn't help but wince at the comeback.

"I don't get it, I thought all I was supposed to need was confidence." Jaune muttered in annoyance, but the heiress wasn't done.

"Why are you even here anyways, besides stalking me like a puppy!"

Immediately straightening himself, he responded in the coolest fashion -in his opinion- he could. "I'm here for a dream, to become a hero like my father and fore-fathers before me."

He said a line of his favorite movie, while lifting his right thumb, winking his left eye, while offering a smirk that absolutely nobody bought.

The whole room was in silence for a few minutes with everyone staring at him with a deadpan stare, until Pyrrha decided to give him a break.

"Really? I'm here for something similar." She said earnestly, focusing all the attention on her, with Weiss staring at her in disbelief.

"You are here for a dream?"

"We all are, aren't we?" The champion replied in amusement. "I came because I believe my destiny is to become a warrior and studying here would help me succeed."

"Dreams end, when the dreamer awakens, Pyrrha." Weiss retorted, while lifting her face gracefully. "I'm here to leave a legacy, I will make it happen, no matter what."

The champion giggled nervously, a little surprised by the intensity of the heiress's words, before she turned her attention to the last member of quartet, who had stayed quiet until now. "And you Ichigo, do you have any big dreams?"

The swordsman stayed quiet for a few seconds, before he replied. "Not really. I don't have -as far as I remember- a family inheritance, I don't believe in destiny either, and I don't care what other people think of me."

Jaune scratched the back of his hair in confusion at the laidback response, while Weiss simply scoffed and Pyrrha kept her polite smile, more like because she didn't know how to respond to that beyond an "I see."

Before anyone could say anything else, Ichigo continued. "What I want is to protect people, because that's what I believe in. It might not be as cool or flashy as your reasons but that's who I am."

The whole room went in silence once more.

Weiss raised an eyebrow in interest, Pyrrha smiled in acknowledgement, while Jaune just let out a "wow" of surprise at the bluntness, yet coolness of the orange-haired teen.

But suddenly the headmistress Goodwitch, appeared in the room, yelling at the quartet in anger and authority. "YOU FOUR, GET TO SLEEP **NOW**!"

"YES, MA'AM!" The quartet immediately jumped in the air in fear at the professor with both Ichigo and Weiss standing on their feet with as if they were soldiers about to be whipped for their insubordination, while Pyrrha caught Jaune in her arms as if he were a new born baby.

Meanwhile, in close enough to hear were a pair of certain sisters staring at the scene, long enough to understand it.

"With those four around, these school is going to be extra fun." Said a tall blonde young woman, while a shorter and younger red-head stared at Ichigo with her silver eyes.

"He's like the heroes of the books!" She proclaimed to her older sister in adoration.

While in another corner, there was a tall young man with black hair and spectacles staring at the scene.

**THE END**

**Nolifeking222 – Hope you like it.**

**Tundra Convel – Thank you and we'll see.**

**Rp13579 – Got it.**

**Rp13579 – Thank you.**

**Guest – Thank's a lot.**

**Like Review Follow**

**Please**


	3. Initiation

**Initiation**

_I don't own anything_

After an eventful morning, and an awkward scene with pancakes, all the potential students were now standing on a cliff that leaded to Emerald forest. A massive, beautiful but very dangerous place full of Grimm.

All of the students were standing in a straight line as they were instructed while the headmaster and headmistress stood in front of them instructing them for their test.

"For your initiation you'll make your way towards the temple ruins and retrieve a relic from within. The place is infested by Grimm, don't let your guard down, and don't hesitate or you'll die." Ozpin stated in a matter of fact tone, before stopping to take a sip from his cup, with Goodwitch continuing the instructions.

"All of you must have heard rumors about the placement of teams; you'll be formed according to your results in fighting and teamwork." She stated until the headmaster took over.

"And your partners will be formed by the first person you make eye contact once you're down in the forest, so you better chose carefully."

The statement caused a different chain of reactions through the group. Some were indifferent, others afraid of the possible results. Ichigo was the first, he would be okay as long is not someone that would hold him back.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked, with Jaune rising his hand, but went ignored. "No? Perfect! On your marks…"

But the Arc asked his question nervously since it looked like a long way down to the forest from the cliff. "Excuse me, how are going to get…"

Before he could finish his question, the floor beneath his feet and all others exploded in a harmless explosion shooting them straight to the forest, with Jaune screaming in horror, while the rest let out little yells of surprise.

"Did Mister Arc had a question?" Glynda asked curiously as to what her boss responded in a little shrug while taking another sip from his cup and letting out a little grin from his usual controlled expression.

He had lived a long time and witnessed countless events but shooting impressionable youths from a cliff was something that _**never**_ got old.

**000**

'A Schnee always maintains her composure and elegancy no matter what.'

Those were the thoughts running through Weiss's mind while beginning to descend from the skies. She had let out and undignified squeak of surprise when launched but luckily no one noticed it, being far too focused in their own surprise.

After quickly regaining her composure, she immediately formed glyphs beneath her feet to slowly stop her descent until she reached the ground in a soft landing.

Her lips curled in a pleased smile for herself, before she began to move. If she wanted to leave the best legacy as a huntress, then her best bet would be to have Pyrrha Nikos as partner. But where was she? Well as long as she doesn't end up with a nuisance for a teammate like the wannabe knight, then she would be all right.

But her thoughts were interrupted when a flying figure crashed against a nearby tree, bringing it down with it.

The figure getting up was a tall young man clad in black and red with spiky orange hair and the second he turned his sights towards her, she felt her heart stop cold.

It was the ruffian from the other day! Staring at her with a neutral expression and an eyebrow rose curiously, Weiss on the other hand had a completely blank expression with her eyebrow twitching.

This could not be happening! She was a Schnee! The heiress of the SDC! Her partner for the next _**four years**_ could not be this reprobate!

Part of her was tempted to shout in outrage, but a Schnee is beyond such things.

So, she did the next best thing; she left without saying anything.

She needed to find Pyrrha Nikos quickly, or anyone else would be preferable to him, anyone at all!

Her musings stopped when she noticed another figure. It was the wannabe knight stuck to a tree by a spear.

"Hey Snow Angel, do you help me please?" He asked in a sweet/lame tone with her ignoring him and continuing walking.

No.

Just no.

Not in a million years!

Her thoughts were interrupted when a Beowolf appeared from the trees catching her by surprise.

'Darn! I got distracted!' She thought in self depreciation, but before she could do anything, someone else stepped in and cut the Grimm in half. It was the orange-haired ruffian.

Weiss couldn't help but cross her arms and turn her sights away in embarrassment at being saved, but she still tried to retain her pride.

"I didn't need your…"

"Beat it." The reprobate cut her off, taking her by surprise before he continued. "We made eye contact before, that makes us partners. I get that you don't like me, I don't really like you either, but this place is dangerous as hell, and making it alone would be hard. What other reason is there? Or we fight together, or we die? Your call princess."

To her surprise that clicked with her, before she noticed that more Grimm were surrounding them both, she then asked a question that she had yet to learn if she was going to be partners with him. "What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Very well Ichigo; You better not be a deadweight." She declared standing back to back with him while unsheathing her rapier and adopting a fencer position.

"And _you_ better not get in my way!"

**000**

Russell Thrush didn't consider himself a complicated guy; he liked food, girls and fights. Becoming a huntsman and be trained to kill monsters? Sign him right in!

But being launched from a cliff to a forest full of monsters was a little too much.

Quickly using his dual short swords, he cut down any Grimm that got too close to him but he was starting to run out of space, until a barrage of arrows appeared and from away and shot the Grimm destroying them instantly.

The owner of attack was a tall but lean young man in slick black hair and spectacles, dressed in white.

"I guess this makes us partners." The spectacled archer mused getting a nod from his new partner.

"I'm Russell Thrush."

"Uryu Ishida." The archer introduced himself.

**000**

Ruby Rose had plenty of reason to panic; she was on a forest filled of Grimm that wouldn't stop to anything to kill her. Especially Beowolves, for some reason, they were always after her.

But that wasn't her real concern. If she didn't found her sister, someone else would be paired up with her, therefore Ruby will be forced to pair with someone else, possibly someone that would make fun of her, or would not respect her for her young age or worse of all, IT COULD BE SOMEONE THAT HATES COOKIES!

So, yeah. She was within her rights to run with her semblance through the emerald forest shouting her sister's name.

"**YANG! YAAANGGG!**"

Unfortunately, she was so distracted that she didn't notice someone standing on her way, until she crashed onto him.

It was a tall blonde faunus with a monkey tail coming from his waist. He was dressed in an open button shirt, revealing his toned abs, which Ruby had her face on.

The second that fact registered in her mind, she jumped from him covering her head with her hood while blushing like crazy.

The blonde faunus on the other hand was just amused with the situation. "Well, that's one way to make contact, I guess. The name's Sun Wukong."

Still hiding her face, she responded in barely more than a whisper. "Ruby Rose."

Holding back the laughter at her reaction, Sun said. "Well Ruby, I'm currently lost, so unless you can think on a clear route to go, I'm afraid I don't know where to go."

The silver eyed girl said nothing, but she did caught sight of a bird-like Grimm resting nearby; A Nevermore if she recalled correctly.

…Well, it was an idea. But whether Sun would go along with it, was up to question.

**000**

Back on the hill, both professors were watching the progress of the candidates on their scrolls, from cameras they placed on the forest.

"All pairs are formed." Ms. Goodwitch stated alongside Ozpin, while she marked the last names.

Ozpin meanwhile watched silently while drinking from his cup the different feeds from the cameras. Both mister Kurosaki and Miss Schnee were slaughtering their way through the forest, and interesting pair, if not dangerous, nevertheless a functional one when they shared the same objective.

Miss Nikos and Mister Arc were more akin to a lioness watching over her cub, rather than an actual team. They had potential of course, but nothing worth noting for now.

"Ozpin, I don't care what his papers said, but Mister Arc simply doesn't appear to have the skill to be here." Goodwitch stated with the critical eye she was known for.

"Maybe he doesn't appear to be, but who knows what potential lies within." The headmaster retorted smoothly while taking another sip from his cup.

The headmistress simply rolled her eyes, while making something else on her scroll before turning to her boss again. "And what about Mister Kurosaki and Miss Schnee? Their opposing personalities could very well bring their own downfall."

"They managed to put their differences aside in order to achieve a common goal, what is to say they can't find a common ground as partners?"

**The End**

**Tundra Convel – Thanks, I'll see what I can do.**

**JMB Fictional Writing – Please do.**

**Like Review Follow**

**Please**


	4. Power of unity

**Power of unity**

_I don't own anything_

_(**The story has a little change - Ginjo has been swapped by Uryu Ishida)**_

Pyrrha knew that it wasn't appropriate with the current situation, she should be focused, tense, ready to attack the first thing that moved, and she was!

But she also felt somewhat happy, usually she would use her semblance to deflect any attack that got too close to her -if any did- but the Grimm didn't have anything metallic to deflect, therefore she had to be 100% guard all the time, and she _liked it_. The real danger, that one wrong move would be your end, it felt refreshing compared to many of the fights she had on Argus.

Jaune on the other hand was both terrified and amazed. He knew that a trained Huntsman student would be different from him, but the friendly girl that helped him from the fall, belonged to a whole different league, the way she fought, the way she reacted in a fraction of a second, it was deadly, beautiful and terrifying. Were all the students that were on his own age, that different from him!?

How was he supposed to catch up?! How was he supposed to be a hero when he would only be in the way?!

**000**

A while later both Uryu and Russell finally arrived at the ruins and the relics were chess pieces.

"Chess, huh?" The spectacled teen muttered curiously while noticing another two arrivals.

"Dang' still no sign of Ruby!" Yang muttered in annoyance, as to her partner simply hummed nonchalantly while picking a piece of her own.

So far, the ones that arrived on the ruins besides Uryu and his partner, were Yang, Blake, Nora and Ren.

Yang was beginning to get anxious about her little sister, sure it had been her idea to leave her on her own since she knew that the little red ridding hood could take car of herself, but she really needed to learn to socialize on her own.

But the fact the Ruby was taking so long was getting to her and it certainly wasn't helping the fact, that Nora girl was even more eccentric than herself.

Then another pair arrived, it was the blonde lady killer and the red-head girl scout from last night.

"You're giving yourself too little credit Jaune." Pyrrha stated while the Knight following after her. "I never would have thought of the strategy you came up with the Death Stalker."

Jaune simply rubbed the back of his head a little flushed at the praise, considering how odd it was for him, before he replied. "It honestly wasn't much, I just figured that with me being the weakest, it would follow me to the hill, with you striking at the unarmored areas making it fall."

Yang suddenly intruded between the pair. "Excuse me, but have you seen a short girl, about 15, wears a red hood, uses an oversized scythe, has the most adorable face you'll ever see?"

While rising an eyebrow at the description, both potential students shook their heads, only making the blonde even more tense.

She got distracted by her musings when she heard a pair of voices coming from another section of the forest, revealing the rest of quartet from the scene last night.

Bonds were formed in different ways; some share with others similar interests, others introduced new sensations, but this kind of boding was… unique.

"I don't care, Weiss. Beat it, already!" Ichigo stated annoyed at the heiress, not even noticing his fellow potential huntsmen, while walking towards the ruins and grabbing a relic.

They were getting along well enough, until he slayed the last Grimm she was fighting. But instead of being grateful, instead she felt offended at the fact he helped her, it made her feel as the little doll that her father saw her as, the helpless girl that couldn't do anything without being said so and it angered her, a lot.

"No. It was my kill!" Weiss interjected in anger as she picked up a relic of her own, with her whole attention centered in her partner.

"Weiss, enough! This isn't a competition, I already won!"

She was tempted to respond with a sharp insult, but she suddenly realized that a Schnee was above such things. She hated the fact that her reprobate saw the need to help her, but it wasn't something she should focus on, if anything; being petty like that, was something more akin to her father.

With that terrifying thought in mind, she quickly took a deep breath to calm herself down. So, what if she needed help this time? This scenario would only be a stepping stone in her path to achieve greatness befitting a Schnee. Usually she was more restrained than this, but something about her partner riled her up!

A sudden cough got her attention, given that it didn't came from her partner. Turning around, she saw that the ruins were surrounded by other students like her, staring at the pair in silence.

Oh, gods! She lost her composure in front of so many! Winter would be so disappointed!

"No, no, don't mind us. Continue with your lovers spat." Yang commented with a teasing smirk at the scene and at the reactions.

Ichigo blushed red at the implication, with Weiss mimicking the reaction but with a little fury added to it.

"Watch what you're saying, knave!"

"Did you actually, just called her that?" Ichigo asked in surprise at the wording, while the heiress flushed in shame at her slip up.

"Silence, it's your fault for getting me so emotional!"

The argument continued with the spectators watching in silence, except for Nora who was egging them on.

Yang on the other hand turned to her partner while letting out a low chuckle. "Those two are a riot, don't you think?"

But her partner wasn't paying attention to her, instead she was staring at the sky in bafflement and Yang could have sworn that she saw Blake's bow twitch.

"What'cha looking at?" She asked curiously while mimicking the action herself and immediately felt her insides turning into stone.

IT WAS HER BABY SISTER RIDING ON A NEVERMORE!

"What the actual f-." Her words got interrupted when she saw her sister stab the over-sized bird in the throat with her scythe and a blonde boy -her partner, most likely- helped by shooting the Nevermore in the eyes. With that done the Grimm was reduced in ashes but in return the duo began to fall.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled in panic preparing to catch her sister in a jump

**000**

For the little red, it had been surprisingly easy to convince her partner on her idea of riding the Nevermore through the skies. A little _too_ easy.

But when she finally saw the ruins and killed the Grimm before jumping, she had realized that she hadn't planned a landing!

"HEADS UP!" She yelled in panic hoping for her to save her.

Until suddenly she felt herself being caught on the air in someone's arms. Until they landed in the ground on the person's feet without dropping her.

Turning to the person that helped her, Ruby was surprised to see the scowling handsome face of the guy from last night that reminded her so much of the heroes from the books that she read.

"Are you unharmed, my fair lady?" He asked in a strong, manly voice.

"What?" She croaked amazed; this couldn't be happening! She wasn't ready! Her heart wasn't ready!

"I asked; 'are you all right?'" He repeated but this time his voice normal.

Okay, she might have been hallucinating a little from the high altitude and the sudden second fall.

Realizing that she was in the ruins with everyone staring at her, including her sister - who looked like she was trying to burn holes in her savior's head with her eyes - she rapidly got off his arms, while noticing someone missing.

"Thank you, but where's Sun?"

"I'm over here!" His voice came from the atop the trees, apparently her partner did plan his landing.

Once getting to the ground he caught the sight of her savior, who apparently knew each other.

"Wukong?"

"Yo' Ichigo!" He greeted happily while shaking the swordsman's hand.

They had met each other in Oscuro Academy, and while the blonde faunus antics could be a little hyperactive at a times, they were still strong friends.

But their musings were interrupted when they heard growling coming from the trees. They were Grimm, many Beowolves and Ursa's and while any were simple to handle for a trainee, their numbers were enough to be a problem.

"Why are there so many?" Ruby asked in shock.

"More than likely, they were attracted at the lovers spat of the strawberry and the ice queen." Yang commented with a smirk, annoying the heiress and the swordsman again.

"We don't need to fight right?!" Jaune suddenly asked, paling at the hordes of monsters. "We already got the relics, so we can run away now, Right!?"

"He's right." Weiss stated to the group, much to the relief of the knight. "Our mission is already accomplished, fighting now would be pointless."

Everyone agreed with the though and began to move away, except for a certain orange haired teen, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you doing Ichigo? Let's go!" Weiss ordered, but the swordsman stayed put.

"If we truly can't defeat them, then running away would be pointless. They'll just catch up to us and kill us." He stated, while unsheathing his sword. "But if our power is greater, then we should just beat them and be done with it."

The heiress felt a migraine coming at the lack of logic of her partner, but she was shocked when she saw Pyrrha joining him.

"What kind of Huntsmen and huntresses would we be, if we don't challenge the odds?" She asked rhetorically, but with a small predatory smirk forming in her mouth.

Ruby appeared in a flash of roses next to them. "They're right, besides if we just let the Grimm be, they'll become older and a real problem."

"I'll follow you, wherever you go Ruby!" Yang yelled, standing next to her sister, with Sun following her.

"What kind of partner would I be, if a let you have all the fun?"

Weiss couldn't believe it! A frontal attack was nonsense with their numbers and yet all of them were _still_ going with it, she turned to Uryu who seemed to be the only one besides her with a brain in his head.

He was pressing his glasses against face, apparently in thought, until he released a sigh at the situation. "The chances of success would be greater if we all fight together."

Weiss couldn't argue with that and reluctantly stood beside her partner. "I can't leave everything to a dolt like yourself."

Ichigo simply scoffed at her words. "Whatever!"

With that all the potential huntsmen ran towards the Grimm with both Ichigo, Ruby and Uryu outrunning the others and leading the attack, with the dark creatures responding in kind.

Ichigo slashed a Grimm in half but leaving himself open for the Ursa about to attack him but Weiss quickly interjecting and stabbing the Grimm through the neck.

Sun struck with his nunchakus with Ruby slicing any Grimm that got too close, while Uryu shot countless arrows made of aura effectively destroying his targets, while Russell covered his back.

Jaune was panicking, how could he not. All of them didn't hesitate at all in fighting! They weren't afraid, they were _actually_ enjoying the danger!

His musings were interrupted when he spotted an Ursa heading towards him.

Quickly he activated his shield and blocked the claws of the Grimm. Luckily, if he had something going for him, it was his endurance which had been dialed into overdrive when Pyrrha had awakened his Aura.

All he had to do was remember everything his father taught him… Which was nothing at all!

Dang! X-Ray and Vav made it look easier!

But he knew he had to do something! he might be ignorant, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew that aura would only protect him for so long.

He noticed that there was interval of 5 seconds, between the attacks of the Ursa. Enough time to throw an attack of his own.

So, the moment after the last swipe from the Grimm's claw, Jaune launched a diagonal slash, and the Ursa stayed put.

Had he done it!? Had he actually-?

The Grimm suddenly fell forward, with Jaune getting out of the way at the last second. Behind the Ursa was Pyrrha picking up her spear from the corpse of the Grimm, before passing her attention onto another.

The knight, meanwhile, felt like someone had struck him in the stomach, it was clear enough. He was in the way, he was… useless.

**000**

Almost half an hour later, the numbers of Grimm had rapidly dwindled into nothing, they had been no match for the combined raw power of the potential huntsmen.

Now they were all winded from the fight. Most of them resting on the ground, inhaling all the air that their lungs demanded and trying to ignore the ache in their bodies.

"Are we… done?" Ruby asked while sitting on her knees and resting her back against her sister who was in a similar position.

"Look's… like… it." Sun said completely back down in the floor.

"I told you… That this was… a bad idea!" Weiss reprimanded as much as she could in her winded state to her partner who was still on his feet but resting against a tree.

"Put a sock on it, princess." Ichigo muttered uncaringly.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake like crazy snapping everyone into alert.

"What is it now!?" Nora demanded annoyed.

A huge long figure began to rise from the ground, but the height it reached was nearly the size of Beacon itself!

It was a massive humongous black Grimm with a white mask on top and white feet.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Jaune yelled in absolute horror and for once, he wasn't the only one, since that expression was being mirrored by all his fellow potential students.

**The End**

**AndyKurosaki98 – Ah, thank you!**

**Deaths Remnant – Thanks, the blade Ichigo wields is a different Zanpakuto, that's not Zangetsu. But for now, it has the appearance of a katana.**

**SomethingAncient – Thank you, hope you like it.**

**Like Review Follow**

**Please**


	5. Inner Power

**Inner Power**

_I don't own anything_

Back on the hill, the headmistress Goodwitch had being forced to hold herself back into running at Emerald Forest and berating the testers for their stupidity into taking on a horde of Grimm head on, but they were surprisingly effective. Ozpin had even made a comment into how he would have to look for a new place for the potential students next year.

But now, it was different. A Grimm _that_ old was completely out of their league.

"Ozpin, I'm heading there myself." She stated to the headmaster, who had even dropped his mug in surprise, since they had no idea that there was a Grimm of that level in the forest.

"Go, I'll call the others as reinforcements."

With that said Glynda immediately stepped on the platforms and shot herself towards the forest, silently praying to any shred of mercy that the brother gods still had left, to make her arrive in time.

**000**

Weiss was shaking in horror at the abomination in front of her that had dug itself out of the ground and for once, the opinion of her sister didn't even cross her mind. She had seen such a Grimm before during her studies, but she had never expected to run into one so soon.

"That's a Menos Grande." She uttered, but in all the silence, she may as well have yelled. "A Grimm that has lived for centuries, might even a millennium and therefore evolved into a new existence."

"I don't think we can break it's legs." Nora uttered quietly, a stark contrast from her usual eccentric tone.

But before anything else could be said, the orange haired teen ran against the Grimm at full speed, taking everyone by surprise.

"Ichigo, wait! We can't fight that thing!" Weiss yelled at her partner, but she went ignored.

With a shout, he jumped at the creature's legs and threw a horizontal slash, but it didn't even scratch it, in response the monster kicked the swordsman away, making him crash on the ground.

"What now?" Yang asked in fear at the situation as to what Uryu responded while aiming his bow at the Grimm.

"Melee attacks don't work, let's try long ranged attacks everyone!"

Everyone agreed with the plan and immediately switched their weapons into gun mode and shot everything they had at the Menos Grande.

Bullets, grenades, arrows and more were launched at the monster at once, covering it into a cloud smoke, but the moment it lift off, the Grimm was revealed to be unscathed by the attack, even a gust of air got out of it's mouth, which honestly resembled more of a scoff that anything else, a detail no-one missed.

"Is it, making fun of us?" Ruby demanded irritated at the fact, with her sister mimicking her.

"I think so!"

"Students!" Miss Goodwitch called at finally arriving and taking into the situation. Mister Kurosaki was hurt and bleeding from his landing, while all others were still exhausted from their fight earlier, they may as well just be served into a silver platter.

"This is an unprecedented turn of events! Leave now!" She ordered, leaving no room for debate.

"Yes, of course Ma'am!" Jaune said, almost crying of relief at her teacher appearing at the last time to save them.

With Weiss dragging Ichigo away in her shoulder, Glynda finally felt confident enough to fight the Grimm off. With a swing of her riding crop she used dust to create a storm near the monster and summoned falling ice shards, making the Grimm the back away, at least a little.

With another swing from her weapon, Goodwitch used her semblance to unroot several trees and threw them at the Grimm making it back away even more.

Menos Grande were always difficult to handle on their own, very durable and powerful. It usually took a group of trained huntsmen to take it down quickly, since they were also slow and stupid. She could only hope to be taking it down before it fought back.

**000**

"What were you thinking?" Weiss berated her partner while carrying him in her shoulder away from the fight. "I'm pretty sure you have enough brain cells to know when you're outmatched!"

"I already told you." Ichigo said while regaining his footing and getting off the heiress. "Is pointless to run if you can't win and no amount of strategy was going to change the fact is stronger than us."

But before Weiss could retort, the air around them and all the others changed, they hadn't got very far given their exhaustion, their attention got dragged back to the Menos Grande, and a red ball of energy began to form in its mouth.

"But I thought Grimm didn't have Aura." Uryu said confused by the situation in front of him, before the heiress interjected.

"They don't. Some Grimm that evolved are capable of generating a type of energy called Anti-Aura."

Aura was a defensive anergy around the body of a host, and with enough training, a Huntsman could morph it into a semblance that reflected their personality. Anti-Aura on the other hand was all the opposite, it was an indomitable destructive energy that could only be released into the offensive.

"Everyone behind me!" Goodwitch called urgently with the students obeying, none of them could hope to outrun the blast in their current states, so she would have to block it with dust.

Ichigo on the other hand was peeved at the situation. Everyone was hurt and tired, the Grimm was about to attack, and he was being protected.

He wasn't defeated, he could still fight, he could still protect!

With that thought in mind he picked up his sword and ran directly at the monster with all the others yelling after him.

"Mister Kurosaki, get back RIGHT NOW!"

"What are you doing!"

"Come back!"

"Ichigo, stop!" Weiss yelled running after him, but before she could active a glyph to reach him, the Grimm opened its mouth releasing a massive blast of red energy towards them.

And by the shock of everyone, he blocked it with his sword. No-one could believe what they were witnessing, not even Weiss.

She had studied that the only way to stop any amount of Anti-Aura, was to counter it with an equal amount of Aura.

This Menos Grande, was beyond words, and yet he was being equaled by her partner, someone that's not even a Huntsman-in-training yet!

What kind of person was he?!

**000**

Ichigo was beginning to be overwhelmed, he could feel himself beginning to lose ground.

'I don't know what to do! I'm losing the momentum, soon the blast will overpower me completely and I'll be done for!'

**What's the matter**?" A voice suddenly began to sound in his head, but for some reason he wasn't alarmed by it, he felt completely at ease with it. "**Is this, the limit of your resolve? Will you forsake them to save yourself**?"

"No, I can't lose, or they will die." The orange haired teen muttered in response. "All what I said and do will be pointless if I lose. I have to win; I NEED TO WIN!"

"**Very well." **The voice responded; approval clear in its tone. "**I'll show you a way.**"

Suddenly everything about him began to slowdown, the color around him began to go gray and before he knew it, he felt himself losing his consciousness.

**000**

When he regained consciousness, he was lied down on what looked like a forest, with many castles around him, mixed with modern buildings but all of them in a gray color with many cracks in the ground.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked out loud confusedly while getting up, not really expecting an answer.

"**How can you not know?**" Turning to the caller, he saw a tall man with long orange hair tied down in a ponytail that reached his waist. He was dressed in a black keikogi, with red sides, black boots, black gloves and a mask covered his face with the only things noticeable, were his glowing blue eyes. "**Amnesic or not, you should know by instinct where you are, after all this is the place within your soul, the way you see the world.**"

That explanation only created more questions for the teen. "I see the world, as a kingdom?"

The being didn't respond, but he could feel, that he was being stared with a raised eyebrow.

Getting tired of the strangeness around him, Ichigo decided to change the subject. "Who are you?"

"**Who am I? You already know that too by instinct, I'm -!"**

"I didn't catch that, at all!" The swordsman said confusedly.

"**I see, so a little amnesia is all it takes to separate a bond." **The being said disappointingly, turning his back on Ichigo while staring at the full moon in the sky, completely ignoring him.

By that point the teen was near his breaking point, he felt as if he should somehow know this being before him, but so far, it had done nothing but question him and honestly he didn't have time for it, he didn't know how time worked here, but he wasn't willing to test it.

"You said you could help me, how?"

The being in return didn't answered right away, before motioning to the numerous gray buildings around the kingdom and the damaged ground. "**Your inner world is not composed of a kingdom. N****o, you see the world as a place full of people, full of lives to protect. Your amnesia has affected you; when you're feeling powerless, the buildings will lose its life, when you fear the ground around us will fail.**"

Ichigo could only look down, feeling somewhat ashamed, it's true that while he had accepted that he might never remember who he was, he still felt somewhat insecure, since it was a problem he couldn't punch into submission.

What if he had a family waiting for him? What if they needed his help? And many others What if's weakening his will.

His musings were interrupted when the being put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "**But I know that all your guts are not a façade, all the bonds you need to make this life worth living can be created, and you may still have a chance to hear my name. Nothing in this world can be done without the will to act. Are you willing to?" **

"Yes." Ichigo responded.

"**Are you ready to fight for what you believe in?**"

"I am." He said in a louder tone.

"**Are you willing to forsake the past, in order to live in the future?**

"Hell Yeah!" The teen yelled with all his strength, pleasing the spirit.

"**Very well, let's go Ichigo!"**

**000**

Back in the real world, not a second had passed. But Ichigo was done hesitating, all he knew was that in order to protect the people he fought alongside with, then he'll have to defeat this Grimm and he would do it!

"**Step forward!**

"**Don't fear!"**

"**Never give up!"**

"**Turn your bonds and pride into strength!"**

"**Fight in the name of your justice!"**

"**And unleash your rage against those that threaten it!"**

"**NOW SHOUT MY NAME!"**

"ENGETSU!" Ichigo yelled with his blade changing in his hands. The hilt and the blade had gotten longer resembling more a nodachi and the handguard had changed completely into the mouth of a dragon with wings into the side.

But that didn't register in his mind, as much as the fact that suddenly it got far easier to fight back the attack of the Grimm. He felt unchained and ready to tear apart anything in his way.

With another yell he swung the blade against the beam completely overpowering it and landing a massive slash on the Grimm.

The resulting shockwave of the attack made everyone take a step back and knocking Weiss on the ground given that she was the closest to him.

"He slayed the Menos." Goodwitch muttered under her breath, not believing her eyes, yet uncapable of denying what she witnessed, and the feeling mister Kurosaki gave off in that moment was similar to something she would never expect, it felt like...

Weiss was staring at the scene with shock, a look mirrored by her fellow potential students. She hated to admit it, but if the heiress had been on her own against such a monster, then she would have died. She had needed to be protected.

Ichigo on the other hand was a little high on the adrenaline that was beginning to run out, he was losing the feeling of his body rapidly, but he still felt the impulsive need to do one last thing.

He stood up as high as he could and shouted to the skies. "YEAH!"

With that said, he immediately fell to the ground unconscious, snapping everyone of their surprise and quickly ran to attend the fallen swordsman.

**000**

Uryu Ishida didn't remember much of his life, he didn't remember much of anything, ever since he woke up in Argus a year ago. But he was different, it was plainly obvious given his sensorial abilities and aura powers. He had believed that he was one of a kind, until now.

The power of this Ichigo Kurosaki; felt somewhat similar to his own, perhaps he can be the key to recover his own memories. Looks like things were about to get interesting.

**000**

A few hours later, after Ichigo regained consciousness, everyone was now in the amphitheater being assembled into their own teams for the next four years.

"Uryu Ishida, Blake Belladonna, Russell Thrush and Yang Xiao Long. You'll be known as team IBRY – Ivory and will be headed by Uryu Ishida." Professor Ozpin stated.

Said team received a round of applause by everyone, with a certain red riding hood, yelling '_That's my sister_!' and said blonde enjoying the praise, before the Professor continued onto the next group.

"Ruby Rose, Sun Wukong, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. You'll be known as team RSRV – Rosery, leaded by Ruby Rose!"

Another round of applause started with the tall blonde shouting, '_Go Ruby, go!' _causing the younger girl to blush at the attention and covering herself with her hood.

"Weiss Schnee, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. You'll be known as team WIAN - Wiccan, with Weiss Schnee as your leader." Ozpin lastly directed the last group, getting a last round of applause.

The heiress simply kept a controlled pleased smile, while on the inside, she was jumping in happiness, Jaune had a relieved/shocked expression; as if he couldn't believe he had made it this far, Pyrrha on the other hand kept a polite facade, hiding an excited grin, just the initiation had been the greatest fight of her life, she couldn't wait to see where else her destiny would take her with her new team.

Ichigo just had a smirk, a stark contrast from his usual scowl. He had attained new powers and at the same time, much more questions, but it was all right for now. Whatever life had in store for him, he would never forget the lesson Engetsu taught him; No matter what it is, _nothing_ can be done without the will to act.

To be strong, to step forward and to protect, will only happen if you act on it.

**000**

At night all the teams had been leaded to their shared bedrooms, while at the top of the academy was the office of Professor Ozpin, accompanied by Goodwitch who was retelling the events that happened at the Emerald Forest, while he took a first hand review on the recording of the cameras.

"…And then he slayed the Menos Grande with a swing of his sword!" She exclaimed, still having problems believing what she saw. Her boss remained quiet, taking it as an invitation, she asked the question that she feared already knowing.

"Ozpin, I've been around you and enough maidens to recognize it. It was different sure, but the feeling from mister Kurosaki and mister Ishida was unmistakable... Was it magic?"

The headmaster remained quiet for a few more seconds, before he exhaled through his nose. She was stressed, he didn't enjoy hearing her like that, she was one of his most trusted allies and friends, so he decided to be straight from her, lying had cost him many good allies already.

"What you saw Glynda, was two of the most ancient and most powerful clans the world has ever seen; the Shinigami and the Quincy. Clans older than me by a long shot."

The response caused the blonde woman to quirk her eyebrow in confusion. "I thought that everything from the old world besides you and the queen was long gone."

"I thought so too." The headmaster stated, while showing her pictures of said students. "I already communicated with the headmasters from their respective primary schools, and both of them suffer from amnesia to the point where they forgot everything from their lives, but they were still beyond prodigies in combat."

They were too many coincidences, causing uncertainly. A feeling that was shared by the headmistress.

"What do we do, then?"

"They don't appear to be hostile, so for now we should just keep an eye on them and nurture their strength."

In that moment, Ozpin remembered memories from _so_ long ago. He remembered the raw power that the rival clans possessed, and if these two descendants had the potential of their ancestors, then maybe, just maybe…

Goodwitch had worked for the ancient wizard for a long time now, and she had learned to read him well enough. Usually he was composed and controlled, never showing more of what he wanted, but now; the hand from his cane was twitching slightly and he was staring at the shattered moon in the dark sky.

It was a sight she hasn't seen in many years by now since the formation of team STRQ, he was having hope into finally ending this ancient battle.

**The End**

**Deaths Remnant – Thank you, I like that you enjoyed my own changes.**

**SomethingAncient – Thank you for the observation, I made suitable changes if you want to look. Hope you like it, the way it ended. How? You'll have to wait to see it.**

**Timothy Burr – …Maybe**

**Like Review Follow**

**Please**


	6. The Burden of being a team

**The Burden of being a team**

_I don't own anything_

"_**Kurosaki-Kun? Kurosaki-kun!" A female voice called,**__**waking him up from his slumber**_**. **

_**He was resting against a wall of the castle he had been assigned to watch over, but things had been going so quiet lately that he had gotten asleep, until he had been awakened by the priestess.**_

_**She was a tall young woman of his age, with auburn orange hair and gray eyes dressed in a white dress befitting her status. **_

"_**A Shinigami shouldn't be sleeping on the job." She commented, more amused than anything while the swordsman got up from the ground.**_

"_**Sorry about that, Inoue." He said as he dusted the dirt off his clothes. He was wearing a black kimono with black boots and his blade hanging from his back.**_

"_**Don't worry, it's lunch time anyway." She stated while pulling a case full of food. "Do you want some? It's a red bean paste with wasabi, butter and cheese!"**_

_**The young man couldn't help but back away a little. He liked her, there was no question that it was beyond the platonic sense, she was kind, independent, friendly, and optimistic but her taste in food was nothing short of bizarre. Not that he ever had the heart to tell her that.**_

"_**I'm fine, thank you."**_

_**With that said, the young woman leaned against the wall while enjoying her dish with gusto while staring at the forest surrounding the castle. **_

"_**Things had been very quiet for a while now, haven't they?" The young woman noted while turning her sights to the sunset, where the full moon would take place soon enough. "The other kingdoms have not caused any trouble as of late, and the Grimm are in check, It's kind of scary."**_

_**The Shinigami took his girlfriend's hand tightly getting her attention. "Whatever happens, I will protect you, Inoue. You know that." **_

_**Those words immediately eased the priestess concerns and stared at his eyes lovingly before unconsciously getting closer to him, until…**_

"_**Excuse me." A third voice suddenly cut in, snapping both teens from their moment, before turning to the caller, it was a tall man, with brown hair and glassed on his face while wearing a black kimono just like Ichigo's but with a white cloak over it, signifying him as his superior.**_

_**The young priestess realizing the compromising position she had been found in, she immediately jumped away from her boyfriend while fighting back a deep blush in her face. "I better go now, I still have a lot to do, many people to heal and that kind of stuff, see you later Kurosaki-Kun!"**_

_**With that said, she run in embarrassment, just causing a light chuckle from the young Shinigami while fighting back his own blush, before turning to his senior.**_

"_**Can I help you?"**_

"_**You're Ichigo Kurosaki, right? The son of Isshin Shiba?" The man asked.**_

"_**Yes, why?" **_

"_**Simple curiosity, given that I have been assigned to this place as well, I figured I should know, who I'll be fighting alongside with." The senior Shinigami stated in a smooth tone, while offering his hand, which Ichigo took. "I'm the master of the fifth squad, So…"**_

_**RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!**_

**000**

The orange haired teen awoke in his bed, collocated in the dorm of team WIAN.

Weiss was already up and dressed in her school uniform, with Pyrrha and Jaune not far behind.

"Get up already!" The heiress ordered in her usual stern tone.

"Beat it, Weiss. Classes start in half an hour, right?" Ichigo retorted annoyed at her tone so early in the morning while rubbing the sleep off his eyes with his hand.

"That doesn't mean we should be wasteful with our time! As future Huntsmen and Huntresses, we must excel in punctuality as well, otherwise what kind of image are we leaving behind?"

Before Ichigo could retort, Jaune interjected before it could turn into another argument which were common with the pair.

"Weiss, I'm pretty sure you can trust him to be there in time, don't you think?"

The heiress was about to retort the wannabe knight in anger, until she realized that in this week that they had become a team, her partner had proved that while being hot-headed and impulsive, he was also a surprisingly capable student, so she could cut him some slack, she wasn't trying to be callous after all, that was more along the lines of her father.

With that realization in mind Weiss let out a low sigh of annoyance while walking out with the rest of the team. "Don't be late."

**000**

A few hours later during lunch time, they were now sitting on a table with their group of friends when the heiress had noticed that her partner had been very quiet during the day, with the same lost expression.

"Ichigo." Weiss called him, but he remained lost in his own little world, before she got his attention by grabbing his shoulder. "Are you okay? You have been distracted all day."

The Swordsman blinked, a little taken back by the question and the apparent interest of his partner in his wellbeing, but quickly regained his composure. "It's nothing. Just some weird dream."

The heiress was about to insist, before she noticed a certain detail in her partner's uniform. "You didn't make your tie again!"

The swordsman reacted in surprise, before moaning in annoyance. "I'm not very good at it, I never had to do it before!"

"What primary academy did you went?" Weiss asked in exasperation, since in almost any primary school, you were required to at least wear a tie in the graduation.

"Oscuro Academy in Vacuo."

"Oh… that explains everything." The heiress mumbled under her breath in realization, because while she had never been there, the rumors that reached her ears explained more than enough of the lawless kingdom's dress code.

Sighing in defeat, the heiress grabbed both ends of her partner's tie and began to make it herself, ignorant of the stares they were getting in their table.

The moment she finished, she heard a teasing whistle coming from the other side of the table, with the caller being Yang Xiao Long, staring at the scene with an amused smile. "Oh, don't mind us, please continue newlyweds!"

In that instance, the heiress realized the close proximity she had with her partner, causing her to back away, while covering her face in embarrassment, while Ichigo groaned.

"Yang, cut it out!"

"Quit making it so easy, strawberry!" The blonde retorted laughing.

The brawler from team IBRY had taken a liking into teasing the pair, with the bomber from team RSRV joining her.

"I want to be the bridesmaid!" Nora teased as well, just annoying the pair even further, before the heiress turned to her fellow leaders.

"Keep your team members in check!"

"Come on Weiss, is just harmless teasing." Ruby retorted, in an unconvincing innocent smile, given that she was amused as well.

Uryu on the other hand, remained quiet eating his lunch, but you could almost see a subtle smirk.

Suddenly, a body crashed against their table, getting everyone's attention. The body belonged to the blonde knight from team WIAN, who now was with his eyes swirling from the impact.

"Jaune, are you all right!?" Pyrrha asked to her partner in concern.

"I'm fine." He responded to the red head, before he turned his suave look to the heiress. "Don't worry, snow angel. I could never be hurt."

"I didn't ask." Weiss retorted in her usual frigid sharp tone, just cutting the pride of the blonde knight.

Ichigo's attention on the other hand, was on the perpetrator being no-one other than Cardin Winchester, the resident bully who had taken as a hobby to pick on his blonde team member and was now getting on his last nerve.

Immediately getting up from his seat, but his leader quickly grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Don't!" She ordered with her sharp glare pointing at him. "We must set an example and not follow on his childish drivel!"

But before he could retort, they heard a yelp of pain. It was Cardin again, this time pulling on the bunny ears from a faunus senior.

This time Weiss didn't bother trying to stop her partner, who had gone a head and landed a punch on unsuspecting face of the bully, who had let the faunus girl go in surprise.

"You okay?" He asked her, who simply nodded in affirmative before leaving while rubbing her ears.

"Hey!" Cardin yelled while getting up and glaring at the swordsman. "That was a cheap shot, carrot top!"

"Did you give her, a fair chance?" Ichigo retorted in a cold tone.

"Why would I do that with an animal?"

At the response, the orange haired teen was ready to strike again, when a third voice interjected.

"You lot are very lively." The headmistress Goodwitch cut in, getting the whole room in silence. "We are training you both to become Huntsman. To not only have the power to fight, but also the knowledge in to where and when is for the best to exercise it."

"Sorry Goodwitch." Ichigo said, getting the teacher's attention. "But if I see someone picking on someone else, I can't help it but to fight him."

The blonde headmistress, stared at the student for a few seconds, before talking. "If you're that eager to battle, then why not do so within the rules, after all; sparring is your next class."

**000**

A few minutes later, both Ichigo and Cardin were dressed in their huntsmen outfits in the battle room, with the rest of the students and teacher in an upper level.

Ichigo's blade had stayed in its released state, not that he minded, while Cardin carried a mace.

"Begin!" Glynda called in a high voice, with Winchester attacking with an horizontal swing with Ichigo dodging it effortlessly, before attacking with his own swing and even though Cardin blocked it with his mace, the force of the strike, sent him back a couple of feet and even draining some of his aura.

Back on the stands, all the students that fought alongside the orange haired swordsman knew that Winchester didn't stood a chance against him, but still didn't got them any less curious.

"Go, Ichigo! Kick that meanie!" Ruby yelled in excitement, with most of her team doing the same.

"Slap him to the ground, Ichi!"

"Break his legs!"

Ren simply remained quiet.

Weiss on the other hand observed the fight -for lack of a better word- with a critical gaze, her partner didn't seem to have any formal fighting style, instead he seemed to use one that he modified on the go.

In any other instance, she would simply scoff in dismissal and yet, the more she observed, the more she questioned her own chances against him.

The battle ended soon enough, with Ichigo barely winded from the fight.

"Well done Mister Kurosaki." The headmistress said to the winner, before turning to the looser. "And Mister Winchester, you should try to upgrade your fighting style in something more than swinging your mace around and hope for it to hit, not all the opponents are weak enough to fall for something like that."

Cardin simply grumbled under his breath and left with his wounded pride.

But before Ichigo could leave as well, a sudden voice sounded in the room.

"Wait, Miss Goodwitch; I want to fight him as well!" Weiss stated while rising her hand, taking everyone by surprise.

"Miss Schnee, your partner just finished a battle, you should…" The headmistress started, before Ichigo interjected.

"It's fine. It's not like me to turn down a fight."

Glynda groaned under her breath, before returning out of the platform.

The heiress was in her outfit and holding her rapier, not losing sight of her partner/now opponent for one second. "Don't you dare hold back on me."

"Not really my style." Ichigo retorted.

"Begin!" Goodwitch called.

Weiss immediately rammed at her opponent with a thrust, which he sidestepped, and then threw a slash.

Seeing the attack, the heiress immediately jumped out of the attack, before retaking her stance.

'_Remember your training Weiss. Losing sight of an opponent is paramount to suicide.'_

The princess then jumped to the air and used a glyph to shoot herself to her opponent, when instead of dodging as she was expecting, instead he countered with a slash of his sword and yet somehow he overpowered her sending her to the ground and costing her a fair amount of aura.

Quickly getting on her feet she moved out of the following attack, and then used ice dust to keep him away, but instead his blade began to glow with aura.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared as he launched it at her with a swing of his sword utterly destroying the ice wall sending her flying and effectively exhausting her aura with him winning the fight.

Ichigo internally was smirking in delight at finally having the chance to use the new technique that Engetsu taught him in one of his many secret training sessions in the roof during the night.

The spirit claimed that there were other techniques that would be taught to him as soon as he mastered the Getsuga, but so far, he was pleased with just that.

Ichigo offered his hand to his partner but she rejected, getting up on her own. He was expecting her usual piercing glare or at least an accepting glare, but instead she seemed sad, almost as if she was disappointed at herself.

The headmistress Goodwitch returned with them, while pointing the flaws of both students.

"Well done, both of you; Mister Kurosaki, you should try to use another strategy besides ramming in with all your strength, you never know when you'll meet someone cleverer, that would require more restraint."

Ichigo nodded in acceptance, understanding her logic, before the teacher turned to the heiress. "Miss Schnee; you should work more in your endurance and at least have a strategy prepared beforehand."

Weiss nodded in acceptance before leaving quietly.

Ichigo on the other hand stared behind her, before turning to his sword. Among his many abilities he could also read the heart of those that he battled. It wasn't anything creepy like mind reading, but he could read the will behind their actions; whether they're hateful, happy or whatever.

Weiss on the other hand; he was expecting disdain directed at him or at least pride in herself. Instead all he felt was self-loath.

**000**

Weiss went to the roof where no one would see her, her pride was massively damaged, and she felt in so little control to her surroundings that she almost felt like her mind was splitting apart. She trained so hard, got her face scarred, abandoned her brother with her father and she was falling!

Her only saving grace was that Winter wasn't there to see her little sister being defeated like that.

For so long she wanted to be perfect like Winter, to be the best, to be respected for who she was instead that for her name, to depend on no-one besides herself. But she knew that she couldn't be any more far away from that, her fight had proved it and it hurt her to admit it. Her dreams were tearing itself apart and she couldn't do anything about it!

"Problems Miss Schnee?" A male voice sounded snapping her from her thoughts.

The caller was Professor Ozpin, while holding his cup.

Naturally, she wanted to deny it, and pretend to be perfect like her sister, but right now she was so tired of pretending and far to disheartened to even try.

"I'm the team leader, therefore I should be the best of them, but Ichigo's stronger than me and Pyrrha is both stronger and better in academics." even Jaune had more Aura reserves than herself. Oh gods, Jaune was better than her in something!

"Being a team leader does not mean, that you're the strongest or the smartest. Mister Kurosaki is too reckless and confrontational, Mister Arc, does possess potential and leadership qualities but he lacks too much confidence, and Miss Nikos is too eager to please those around her. We picked you to be team leader, because out of all your teammates, you were the one with the most sense, mixed with enough confidence to put your foot down when you don't agree with something."

"And you believe that you made the right choice?" The heiress asked in a quiet tone as to what the professor responded in an almost paternal tone.

"Miss Schnee; I've made more mistakes than any other man, woman and child in the world. It doesn't matter how much knowledge or experience I can obtain, I'm still human. But you have yet to show me whether I made another mistake or not and you have yet to decide it as well. But if I can give you an advice, don't try to be a perfect being to your teammates, be someone that they can trust and understand."

With that said, he took his leave, with the heiress mulling his words, before she heard his partner coming.

"Hey, Weiss." He greeted her, getting her attention.

She almost instinctively went back to her cold, detached mask, but she wasn't in the mood right now. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"I've come to ask you, if are you alright. Is there anything you want to talk about? I know I have the tendency to ignore you, but that doesn't mean I can't be a listener."

The heiress almost scoffed at the offer. "Why do you care?" She asked sharply. They weren't friends, they were partners. Weiss herself couldn't remember the last or first friend she ever had. Most of the people that ever talked with her, were children of families that wanted to get close to her father, that's why she developed her cold, sharp persona to keep those people away.

"Because you looked like you needed someone to talk with." He responded bluntly, catching her by surprise. She was expecting some flowery talk or at least an attempt to be sneaky.

"Just for that?"

"What other reason would I have?"

She stared at him in surprise, looking for any kind of deception, but she found none, so she decided to open up, at least a little. "I'm the heiress of the SDC, I know you don't know anything about it, but it's a great honor for me, but from the first day I remember, all my life has been controlled by my father, I was always his obedient little doll saying and doing whatever he wanted when he wanted it. Coming here meant, that this was my chance to have control of my life for once, everything around me would be done by my will and no one else's. I would leave my own legacy befitting my ancestry, and yet I feel like I'm on a boat without a captain, I have no idea to where I'm going, everything is so confusing! I can't even match my own partner, my other teammate is a relentless annoying flirt and Pyrrha is… Pyrrha!"

When she finished talking, she felt tears falling from her eyes, she hadn't meant to tell him so much, but once she started, she couldn't stop.

Her partner too, gone was his usual scowl and was replaced with an emphatic expression that looked almost alien on him.

"I don't know much about leaving a legacy, but I do know what it's like to feel no control in your life." He stated catching her by surprise. "I'm amnesic; I don't remember anything past a year ago, I felt lost and without direction or a path, it was only after Sun found me and took me to Oscuro Academy that I finally found one, I have no idea to where this path will take me either, but isn't that part of the fun? Is okay not to plan everything because it doesn't matter what we encounter, I will fight it through. Will you fight it alongside me or not?"

The heiress stayed quiet for a few seconds digesting the information before lifting her head up regaining her composure. What was she thinking? being afraid of the unknown, Winter would be so disappointed in her for that. "Of course, I will. After all, if I'm not around to keep this team in check, you might just grind it to the ground."

"Pretty sure I would manage just fine." He retorted in an almost pouty manner.

"You lack ambition, this team will become _the_ best in Beacon and under my lead, it will become the best on Remnant." She stated with a proud smile at the thought of it, finally feeling comfortable enough around him to show her real feelings.

They were arguing again, but unlike all their previous times, they were more relaxed, and more amicable, they were finally friends.

But just to make it official, Ichigo extended his fist to her in a fist bump. "Friends?"

Weiss stared in perplexity, must be some weird tradition from Vacuo. Instead she grabbed his fist with her hand and shook it. "Friends."

**The End**

**Deaths Remnant – Hope you liked this spin, and I'm pretty sure Engetsu means Scathing Moon and yes, Ichigo would have a few original techniques, and Jaune will go through a few differences than in cannon.**

**SomethingAncient – Thank you, because this is my way of showing that this Ichigo's different than in cannon, his origins differ.**

**Like Review Follow**

**Please**


	7. Jaunedice

**Jaunedice**

_**I don't own anything**_

The arena was once again being occupied by two students.

One Cardin Winchester and the other being Jaune Arc but calling it a fight would be an overstatement.

The blonde's attacks were sloppy and too easy. All Cardin had to do was to simply take a step back in the right moment, Jaune didn't stood a chance.

In the higher stands, this was obvious for his team leader. Ever since the school year began, the blonde knight had been behind his peers by a long shot in all the assignments, not only in the physical, but also in the academic side. He was starting to become a weak link, and it was time to do something about it.

Turning her sight to her other teammates, that were seated next to her. "We have to do something about him, or he'll be a deadweight."

Pyrrha nodded silently, she didn't enjoy talking bad about other people, but she couldn't deny the facts. "I'll talk with him."

The heiress shook her head in negative at the offer. "No! we're a team; we'll talk with him in our dorm as soon as this over."

"And then what?" Ichigo asked her curiously.

"That depends on him."

As soon as she said that, Cardin finally reduced Jaune's aura to the point where the professor intervened.

"That's enough Mister Winchester." She said, making him stop his attack, with Jaune falling on his knees for exhaustion.

"Mister Arc, you need a better strategy than letting yourself being beaten up." The stern woman said to the blonde knight who slumped his head while mumbling dishearteningly.

"I just figured, if he was stronger than me, then I could've let him tire himself out against my shield and then attack."

"That strategy takes a lot of time, where in a real fight, time might not be a luxury and that's only viable if you can counter effectively." Goodwitch retorted sharply, just crushing the spirits of the knight even further, almost a whole month in this academy and his progress was lackluster at best. "Don't forget that the Vytal festival will start soon, and you will need above average marks in order to participate in it."

**000**

Almost all the members of team WIAN were amazing. Jaune was aware of that, kind of hard not to.

There was Weiss Schnee, the snow angel. She was smart, skilled and beautiful. Pyrrha was nigh unstoppable in fighting and she had the top marks in academics. Ichigo was powerful and fierce, and to be honest he sort of scared him a bit, and the glare didn't help.

And then, there was him; the boring, normal, weak Jaune Arc.

Everything looked more glamorous in his dreams, he imagined that he would arrive, meet a nice girl, woo her with his confidence and while not being the strongest huntsman, he would still be the hero he always dreamed he could be.

He would stop being the little boy that had his hair pulled into pigtails, or the kid everyone assumed to be uncapable of achieving his dreams, he would be a man.

Instead, he felt like he hasn't advanced at all, he still felt like the boy that ran away from home.

Honestly, he had been considering to just throw the towel, he wasn't in the league of any of his teammates, nor the rest of any of his fellow students to be honest.

Jaune envied his fellow students so much! He wasn't proud of it, but a little part of him did felt that way.

With those depressing thoughts, he arrived at the dorm of his team and in entering he found the rest of his team waiting for him.

Well not all of them; Ichigo was on his bed reading something in his scroll, Pyrrha was standing while clutching her bicep while directing him a sheepishly look, Weiss on the other hand was sitting on a chair while directing him her known sharp look making him sweat a little.

"Take a seat. We have to talk." The heiress said, with her tone leaving no room for debate.

Quickly obeying her command, the team leader stood up and began talking. "Jaune, ever since the year started, you'd been behind all of us by a wide gap. Why?"

The blonde knight fidgeted under the glare of the heiress before responding. "It's just too hard."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the childish answer, before retorting. "Whatever the case, you are a member of this team and I won't stand for deadweights. Are you willing to do anything about it?"

Pyrrha immediately barreled in trying to play pacifier. "And of course, we will help you. There are many ways we can-"

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked her, almost hurt at the thought.

That question caught even Ichigo's attention from what he was reading and gave the blonde an incredulous look. "You think you don't?"

The red-head stepped in again. "There is no shame in asking for help, after all if you were admitted, then you must have potential, just like us."

That last sentence looked like it punched the air out of the young knight, to a point where he whispered his next words. "I wasn't admitted."

"What?" Weiss asked in apprehension, internally begging that she heard wrong.

"I CHEATED!" Jaune yelled catching the rest of the team of guard. "I got a hold of some fake papers and snuck my way in."

The whole room went quiet at the declaration.

Ichigo was the first to broke it. "Okay, but were you at least trained in how to fight, right?"

The orange-haired teen had figured that maybe the blonde wasn't used to fighting other humans since most of the huntsmen work was against Grimm, but to his dismay, the knight shook his head in embarrassment.

"At least you were trained in the basics?" Another shook was the response, making Ichigo resist the urge to pull his hair, but before he could say anything else, the team leader spoke.

"Then Why…" Weiss said in a very quiet tone that was so unlike her with her hair hiding her eyes, that alone raised many red flags. "Why… Why are you here?"

And yet somehow, all of the warnings went over the blonde's head. "For so long I wanted to be the hero. My father, grandfather and great grandfather were all heroes! I'm tired of being the hopeless loser that can't defeat a Grimm on his own, the one that stays behind while the others are fighting for their lives or the one that is terrified when everyone else is having fun, I WANT TO BE THE HERO!"

The room went into silence again, but this time it was a sorrowful one.

"Jaune." Pyrrha whispered in sadness, she wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how. Being uncapable of achieving a dream wasn't something she was familiar with.

But her musings were interrupted by the heiress.

"A hero? A hero that doesn't know how to fight? A hero that does nothing but follow me around like a puppy!?" She asked with her voice growing even more hostile. "A hero that doesn't even know how to hold his own DAMN SWORD!?"

She finished with a shout and finally revealing her eyes, and they were so dark, the she looked like she was actually considering murder.

"All of us spent years training and refining our skills and you think that you can just skip it!" The heiress demanded with rage in her voice. "You think this is a joke?"

"No, I…" The blonde tried to speak but Weiss was having none of it.

"SILENCE! Jaune you… you…" Weiss tried to say before she restrained herself.

"I have to go." She uttered before leaving the dorm without another word.

The following silence was an awkward one. No one knew what to say, until Ichigo sighed in tiredness. "Let's just call it a day, Arc we will talk about this tomorrow."

No-one disagreed, given that everyone was too emotionally exhausted.

**000**

The next day was the weekend Ichigo had taken Jaune out to talk with him, Pyrrha figured that she should help keep her team together as well, so now she was walking through the school, looking for her team leader, until she found her in the library.

But she wasn't reading, flipping the pages at record speed, clearly in an attempt to distract her mind.

"Um, Weiss!" The red head called, getting the attention of sender.

"What can I help you with, Pyrrha?"

"Well… I was wondering if…"

"You're wondering if I'm going to report Jaune to Miss Goodwitch?" The heiress cut off the champion, before the latter nodded.

"To be honest I thought you were going to do that, with you being a girl scout and all."

Pyrrha scratched the back of her head in embarrassment at the assumption, before she responded. "He's a good person that has a dream."

"A Grimm won't care for any of that." Weiss retorted.

"I can help him, I can train him, he has potential and you know it too." The champion said, but the heiress was still not convinced.

"And how long will that take him? The mid-term missions will begin sooner than we'll know it and if he gets hurt or die because of his lack of experience or training, it will be on me!"

While the fact that Jaune had skipped over years of training and discipline did get on her nerves, the real cause of the turmoil was the knowledge that she was leading an unprepared teammate. She was well aware of the responsibility she was carrying, as a leader she was the responsible for the well being of her team. Winter had told her stories of many young cadets that had gotten over their heads and paid with their lives.

She didn't want that for the blonde, while he had being irritating at first, when he finally realized that she wasn't interested in him, he respectfully backed off, but was still amicable enough. She didn't want to be responsible for his death.

"He won't! I'll protect him!" Pyrrha argued.

"If you're protecting him, then how are you going to protect yourself?" Weiss countered, with the champion just letting a defeated sigh.

"Just give him a chance Weiss, who knows? He might surprise you."

The heiress just kept herself quiet, mussing in her head, how much she wanted to talk with her sister in order to get advice, but calling Winter would make her feel weak and reliant. She could only trust her gut on this.

'_Let me be doing the right thing.'_

**000**

Ichigo had taken Jaune to a small restaurant in Vale where they could talk. Pyrrha was too introverted and the team leader was still gathering herself, therefore the duty to talk about the elephant in the room fell on to him.

"All right Arc, start from the beginning; how did you got yourself into this mess?" He asked while taking a sip from his drink.

The blonde thought in silence for a few seconds before he responded. "I'm from a small farm town called Ansel, the kind of place where you could live your whole life and never see a Grimm. I grew up hearing stories about the huntsmen, about how they are the elite warriors against the monsters of darkness, and I wanted that, I didn't want to live my life being ordinary and normal, but my father refused to train me, saying that I just didn't had it in me, then one day I met a traveler that carried fake transcripts on him that took most of my allowance and I sent them, it was more of a shot in the dark than anything else, I didn't really expect it to work, then surprise, it did. It was a chance I couldn't let pass, so I took my family sword, left a letter and sneaked out, and… you know the rest."

Ichigo spent a few seconds in silence digesting the story, before asking a question. "And you didn't think not being trained, wasn't going to be an issue?"

"I had no idea how dangerous the Grimm are, I had no idea the difference of a trained student. I had assumed that I could simply be the support given that I have always being resilient, but everything I have seen ever since I left Ansel, it's almost like I'm in a whole different world altogether."

"Why are you still here then?" The orange haired teen asked, taking the blonde by surprise with his bluntness. "You already know you're out of your league and you're in a complete alien territory, but your still here. There's something you want, power, glory?

"I want to prove something." Jaune responded.

"What? To prove to your old man that he was wrong about you?"

"No." In that moment a rare scowl appeared on the usually goofy knight's face. "I care about my dad, but ever since he spat on my face like that, I stopped caring about what he thought. I want to prove to myself that I can be a man, a huntsman, a hero. That's the only thing I want."

In that moment, the eyes of the blonde were with power and resolve, a fact that the orange-haired teen didn't miss.

"Keep that fire." Ichigo instructed, taking Jaune by surprise. "I'm pretty sure Weiss doesn't care about the fact that you didn't had formal training, I only trained in Oscuro for about a year, so qualifications are not everything and she knows that. She's just upset that you're not giving your all. That fire you just had when you told me of your dream, keep it."

"But what if I lose?" The blonde asked with fear.

"Then don't." The response was so blunt, and yet for Jaune he might as well being talking about a complex math equation. "If you have a problem, fix it. If you're weak, train. If you're afraid, act."

"Just like that?" Jaune squeaked in surprise.

"Yep!"

**000**

Hours later both male members of the team returned to Beacon and found in their dorms the other two members waiting for them.

"This is your chance Arc, if you want to be a man, then start by facing your leader." Ichigo whispered to the knight who nodded in understanding before taking a step forward, getting the attention of his leader.

"Weiss, I know you don't think I belong here, and you're right, I don't. But I want to ask you for a chance to prove that I can be better, a chance to prove that I can be valuable member of this team. I will study, I will train, I will do whatever it takes."

With his speech done, Jaune kept himself quiet, while waiting for a response from the heiress, luckily, he didn't have to wait long before she got up from her seat.

"From now on, you will take lessons of fighting from Pyrrha in the roof after school, with Ichigo as your sparring partner, and I will help you with the academics before sleep." Weiss stated, with the blonde arching an eyebrow in contemplation.

"Actually, I was planning to do it on my…" But before he could finish, the heiress cut him off with a bite in her voice.

"You want to prove yourself? those are my only offers! Take it or leave it."

"Fine." Jaune accepted, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere.

**The End**

**Deaths Remnant – Thanks a lot, I hope you like this.**

**Like Review Follow**

**Please**


	8. Forever Fall

**Forever Fall **

_I don't own anything_

It has been a week ever since team WIAN learned the truth of their A member and decided to help him train and study. Jaune's progress was slow, but some progress was better than none.

Now, according to Miss Goodwitch, all the students would go to the Forever Fall Forest the next day to collect sap, as an assignment for Professor Peach.

Having the rest of the night off, the heiress decided to write a letter to her older sister as she promised she would, she didn't want to distance herself from her after all.

My dearest Winter: My time in Beacon has been enjoyable so far, I have become team leader of team WIAN – or Wiccan. My teammates are unique but reliable enough.

Ichigo Kurosaki is my partner, he's strong, impulsive and a bit of a dolt at a times, nonetheless he's still someone you can trust to have your back.

Pyrrha Nikos, the lioness of Argus also forms part of my team. She's kind, dedicated and trustworthy. Her fighting skills are nothing to sneeze at, and her academic marks surpass even my own -not that I'm neglecting my studies!

Jaune Arc is… Different. He's the weakest out of all of us by a long gap, but he's still clever and is truly making an effort to catch up, I can respect that.

I've only being in Beacon over little more than a month and I have seen and learned so many things; I actually saw a Menos Grande! It was more massive than those in our lessons, but somehow my partner overpowered it and slayed it on his own.

Something about him always seems out of place; like how he transformed his sword or how his fighting skills were sharp enough to keep up with the likes of Pyrrha, and he sometimes looks a little lost in his head.

Nonetheless, I'm pleased with the results of leaving Atlas and striking out on my own, my only regret is that Whitley can't be here, he must hate me for leaving, how did you do it Winter? How did you managed to deal with the fact that one of your younger siblings hates you?

I wish you luck in your endeavors sister.

Atte: Weiss Schnee.

**000**

The Forever Fall Forest was breath taking, full of life and everything was covered in a beautiful shade of red, a fact that none was missing but the headmistress kept everyone on their toes.

"Yes, students, the forever fall forest is beautiful, but is also dangerous; collect the sap you need for your assignment, and we'll be taking our leave."

After a few minutes of cutting trees, most teams were done, with the leader of team WIAN, taking a chance to truly observe the new location.

"You would never find a place like this in Atlas." The heiress muttered under her breath in amazement, which was shared by her partner.

"Not in Vacuo either."

But their musings were interrupted when the spectacled leader of team IBRY approached the pair.

"Kurosaki, may we speak privately?" Uryu asked with his usual quiet, yet stern tone.

Personally, Ichigo had nothing against the spectacled teen, but there was something about him that put him on edge, not in an enemy vibe sort-of-way, but more like he was someone that was dangerous, Uryu had a vibe that felt completely different from anyone else, yet it was somewhat familiar to him.

"Sure." Ichigo said, following the archer, with the heiress telling him not to wander too far.

**000**

Jaune was having a mixed time, cutting trees and carry sap, was an almost mundane labor compared to fighting monsters of Grimm, but he was also allergic to the stuff, making him almost wish to be back training a top the roof in Beacon.

He had separated himself from the group in order to get rid of his allergies, he already had the reputation of being the weakest student ever, he didn't need to be the lamest too.

But unknowns to him, a dark figure was lurking near.

**000**

Both Ichigo and Uryu had separated themselves from the rest of the group, not by much but enough to have privacy.

"What's up?" The young swordsman asked curiously.

"You know we're different to the others, right?" Ishida questioned, confusing Ichigo.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The power you used to change your sword and defeat the Menos Grande back at the initiation was written off by our classmates and teachers as a semblance, but I know that it was something completely different."

The statement caught Ichigo by surprise, sure he was aware that whatever he did and his meeting with Engetsu was something beyond than a simple semblance, but he wasn't expecting anyone else knowing of it. "How do you know that?"

"I sensed it." Uryu responded. "Didn't you sensed it in me too? our energies are different but similar, one thing I can guarantee is that they're not Aura; Is something else, more powerful and denser."

"I did feel a different energy from you, but nothing as detailed as what you just told me." The orange-haired teen said trying to keep the amazement from his tone.

"I see; maybe your senses are not as keen as my own, or perhaps you're just not very skilled at it." The archer mused out loud while cupping his chin.

The young swordsman on the other hand felt his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, since the last comment sounded an awfully lot like an insult.

But before he could say anything Uryu spoke again.

"Then, tell me; who are you and from where your powers come from?"

"Sorry, can't help you. I don't remember anything past-"

The orange haired teen began but was cut off by the archer. "You can't remember anything past a year ago."

"And you know that, because you suffer from Amnesia too." Ichigo concluded.

"I was found in Mistral. While I couldn't recall a thing besides my name, summoning my powers and using them effectively was second nature to me." Uryu stated.

"Same, but in Vacuo."

The archer pushed his spectacles against his face with while thinking of all the information in front of him, before coming up with a conclusion.

"This is suspicious, we both possess supernatural powers, and suffer from complete amnesia. While I still can't deduce the origin of our abilities but given our skillsets and instincts, it's more than likely that we were trained warriors for a cause; perhaps we were allies, or maybe not." His last words were directed at him in a cold-hard tone, almost challenging him to try something.

In response Ichigo raised his hands defensively. "Hey, you're a little weird and all, but I don't see you as an enemy!"

"Weird?!" Uryu demanded indignantly.

"I have seen how hard you try to look cool with your poses!" He had also seen the archer to have a passion for knitting, but everyone had their own hobbies.

"You have no room to talk! The way you fight with no restraint, can almost be confused with a caveman!" Uryu retorted angrily.

"Hey! If it's not broken, don't fix it! Besides, the bow and arrow are so last year!"

"SWORDS ARE EVEN OLDER YOU FAUX HAIRED SAVAGE!"

"THEY'RE MORE OF A CLASSIC THAN THE BOW AND ARROW WILL EVER BE AND MY HAIR IS NATURAL, FOUR EYES!"

Soon enough, they both were forehead to forehead, they were one step away to resort to violence, but suddenly-

"**AAAAAAHHH!**" A feminine shout of horror was heard snapping them from their confrontation.

"A girl is in trouble!" Ichigo deduced, while quickly running at the source, with Uryu behind him.

**000**

Quickly arriving at the scene, Ichigo had expected to see a defenseless young girl, that ended up in the wrong place of the forest.

Instead, it was Jaune defending himself against an Ursa.

Luckily Weiss and Ruby had arrived as well, while the others had gone for Goodwitch.

The orange-haired teen was about to unsheathe his sword to attack, with Uryu summoning his bow, when the heiress intervened.

"Wait, let him do this." She said before calling for the Knight. "Jaune, you'll receive no help from us, do this on your own!"

He didn't turn to her given that the Grimm was right in front of him, proving that he has been paying attention to her lessons.

Jaune on the other hand almost protested, when he realized what this was, a chance to prove himself as a teammate, instead of a damsel in distress. Back in the Emerald Forest, he had been unable to do a thing, he had been cowering in fear, while the others were having the time of their lives.

It was time to change that, it was time to pull his own weight.

According to Weiss lessons, Ursa's were powerful and durable, but also slow. The best strategy against them was to attack to their chest, given that it was the place with less armor in their whole body.

The Ursa attacked him with his claws, with Jaune dodging them by jumping out of the way, as soon as he saw an opening, he threw a slash.

The Grimm staggered backwards, but it did no noticeable damage. The Ursa attacked with a swing of it's claws with Jaune evading the attack by crouching.

With that opening set, he thrust his sword against the Grimm's chest, it didn't enter very deep, Jaune just lacked strength with just one arm and the sword was left stuck.

That left him vulnerable to the retaliation of the Ursa, who attacked Jaune, sending him rolling in the ground.

He could feel his Aura levels, lowering in less than half, he needed to do something fast, or…

No! He would not fail!

He didn't have the strength or skills of any of his teammates, but he still had his knack for planning under his sleeve.

The blade was left stuck in the chest of the monster, which only infuriated it even more. Jaune couldn't overpower it, he just didn't have enough strength in any of his arms alone, he still had his shield for defense or… It was a desperate idea, but he had no other!

The Ursa ran at him, with Jaune doing so as well. It threw his claw at him, but Jaune blocked it with his shield, the pressure almost sent him to his knees, but he quickly regained his footing, and slide his shield with both hands using it to strike the hilt of his sword piercing the chest of the Grimm completely.

The monster roared in fury, before reducing itself to dust.

The knight was exhausted, he was on his knees trying to regain his breath, but he only felt a sense of accomplishment. He did it, he actually did it!

"Jaune, that was amazing!" Ruby shouted in amazement at the knight, with him scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Not bad Arc, don't forget how that felt." Ichigo said.

Uryu on the other hand was pushing his spectacles against his face, after observing the fight. "He still has ways to go, but he's improving."

"Of course, he is." Weiss said to her fellow leader. "He's a member of team WIAN after all."

**The End**

**Deaths Remnant – Thank you very much!**

**Rp13579 – Thank you for understanding. **

**Like Review Follow**

**Please**


	9. Benath

**Beneath **

_I don't own anything_

Training alone can only take you so far, that was a fact that Weiss was aware of; with that in mind she requested permission to Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin to go to the Emerald Forest.

While most of the teams were satisfied to just spar, the Schnee heiress wasn't most, with her desire to lead her team to achieve heights like no other and also to keep nurturing the strength of their weakest member.

Right now, team WIAN was on top of the very same hill they had been thrown in their initiation, just thinking about it made it look like it happened so long ago.

"Remember Jaune, keep your posture." Pyrrha warned her partner who was about to jump from the hill.

Practicing the landing strategy was a must for the blonde, given that in the past he had been saved by the red-haired champion.

"Go for it." Ichigo said.

"Don't bring shame to team WIAN." Weiss ordered in her 'team leader' voice.

The knight took a deep breath to control his nerves, before he ran to the hill and took a high jump.

Gravity took hold of him no long after, he had to resist the reflexive need to shout in horror, before he extended his body horizontally and used his shield to the front, like a missile.

He didn't posses the grace that both Weiss and Pyrrha had, nor the skill of Ichigo but he did have the durability needed to take multiple damage against his shield.

Sadly, his defense only lasted against a few branches before he lost his posture and landed back first to the ground.

"My back!" Jaune groaned in pain, before he was joined by the rest of his team.

Weiss had used her glyphs to descend to the ground safely, Pyrrha had jumped from branch to branch until she got to the ground, while Ichigo simply jumped and landed in a crouch with a hand touching the ground completely unfazed by the jump.

"Are you all right Jaune!?" the red-headed champion asked in worry for her partner, which he responded while getting up.

"Yes, I'm fine, my aura protected me."

Aura was a real life saver, in hindsight he couldn't believe how foolish he had been when he had thought that he could make it into Beacon without at least knowing the basics.

"Don't forget why we are here." Weiss said, while unsheathing her rapier while walking deeper into the forest with her team following her.

Unknown to them however, there was a figure standing over them in the branches of a tree.

The person's attention however was solely on Ichigo, the mysterious figure dug what looked like a silver coin and she crushed it into dust in one move.

It was a Grimm bait, hard to find and even harder to make, luckily the person had connections, soon enough the place would be surrounded by Grimm, giving it the perfect opening to finally find out if _he_ was right about this young man.

**000**

The Grimm came out of nowhere, the amount was easily equaling and almost surpassing the amount they faced during the initiation, but this time, they weren't a group of potential huntsmen, this time they were a team.

"Black Steel!" Weiss called the pair maneuver, with Jaune using his shield to stop the attack of a Beowulf and Ichigo taking the opening jumping and slicing the Grimm's head off.

"Ice Spartan!" The next team attack was in the form of the heiress using a dilatation glyph to elevate an Ursa in the air, with Pyrrha thrusting her spear to the monster's chest,

"Snow Blade!" The last pair went with Ichigo attacking a Beowulf from the front, with Weiss attacking it from behind with a thrust, effectively destroying the Grimm.

The team quickly rejoined back to back, the numbers of their opponents was dwindling rapidly, just a three of them were left after almost a whole hour of fighting, but that didn't solved the question as to why so many Grimm attacked them at once.

"I don't get it, so many Grimm's at once, without a clear sign of negative emotions, doesn't make sense." Weiss muttered breathing heavily.

In fact, besides Ichigo -who was only a little winded- both Jaune and Pyrrha were exhausted by the long battle.

Suddenly a new figure appeared landing in front of them, it was a tall woman, dressed in long black hair, her face was covered by a white Grimm-like mask, while wearing a black kimono shirt with a black skirt, black heels with leggings and gloves. On her hip she was carrying a multi dust scabbard with a red nodachi.

The weapon was enough evidence to demonstrate that whoever this was, she was a huntress. In a lightning fast move, the woman unsheathed her sword and immediately destroyed the remaining Grimm with minimal effort, while sheathing her sword.

With all the monsters gone, she turned her attention towards the team WIAN and slowly unsheathed her blade again in a threatening fashion and pointed the tip at the huntsmen team in a clear hostile fashion.

"Who is this person?" Weiss asked curiously, first the woman helped them and now she was threatening them.

"Guys, stay back." Ichigo said while stepping forward.

"What are you doing? We are a-" The heiress started, but got cut off by her partner.

"You guys are tired, you would only get in the way, let me handle it."

The team leader wanted to argue so badly, but she knew he was right, she still hadn't recovered her breath, the same could be said for her teammates.

The mysterious woman rammed at Ichigo with the swing of her blade which was immediately countered by the teen.

Both fighters immediately began launching numerous attacks that were immediately countered by the other, until the woman landed a kick on Ichigo dropping him to the ground, but he quickly stood back up, not taking his sight of his opponent.

"You can do better than that right, Shinigami?" The woman suddenly spoke tauntingly but her last word, significatively rang in Ichigo's head.

Shinigami? What was that? Why did that sound so familiar to him?

Putting those questions in the back of his mind for the time being, the teen refocused into the battle.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He shouted launching his slashing attack, but the opponent simply sidestepped it.

Whoever it was, she was good: ferocious attacks, and no wasted movements whatsoever.

Ichigo expected the battle to continue but instead the woman turned her back on him, observing the marks caused by his attack, her back was open, but Ichigo wasn't foolish enough to believe that her guard was down.

The scars on the surroundings caused by the Getsuga Tensho were deep and hot, it was clearly dangerous to take the attack head on, but nowhere enough to the level that was needed against _her_.

"Hey!" Ichigo called angrily. "The fight's not over yet!"

The woman turned to him, but instead of attacking she dug from her skirt a brown book and threw it at him, which he caught by reflex.

"Knowledge is power and you're lacking an awful lot of it." She said, before slashing the air and creating a red portal. "Regain your memories, become stronger and prepare yourself; you, the Quincy and the Fullbringer have the potential to become the mightiest beings in existence and put an end to this never-ending war."

The last statement was said with a little of dark emotion in her tone, before she went through the portal and disappeared.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked after finally regaining her breath and stood next to her partner.

"No idea." He responded, before observing the item that the mysterious woman left him.

It was a brown big hard cover book, with the yellow drawing of a flaming skull.

**000**

Hours later both Ichigo and Weiss were back into their dorms, they had alerted the professors about their encounter with the mysterious attacker and for their surprise for once the headmaster Ozpin was surprised as well, to the point were he almost dropped his mug.

They were ordered to remain within the academy for the time being, meanwhile Ichigo decided to take the chance and see what was so special about the book he was given.

_A long time ago, existed a king that ruled over with justice and courage alongside his loyal right hand-guard; Until one day his kingdom was threatened to be overrun by the monsters of Grimm, in that desperate moment they beseeched the help of their creators. They knew that the God of light would refuse to involve into the problems of man, so instead they took the choice to seek the God of Darkness._

"_Oh, creator of freewill and chaos; I implore thee to lend us the power to protect our people from the monsters of darkness, a power beyond ordinary magic, this is what I, the noble king implore of you."_

"_I shall only lend power to one of you, decide amongst thou who is more important; thy king or thy warrior?" The god of Darkness questioned._

_The question took the king by surprise and doubt, until his loyal comrade stepped forward._

"_Then, allow thee to become one with my king, allow thee to be the horse that will carry him to battle, to be the blade that will fight alongside him and to serve him to the very end, allow my king to be both the King and the Warrior. This is what I implore of thee, God of Darkness._

_The divine creator of chaos impressed by the devotion of the mortal complied with the request, they became one being, one warrior, one king._

_A being beyond any magic; a Shinigami._

That was the end of the first chapter of the book, but it just left him with even more questions.

He couldn't deny the similarities with himself and Engetsu, plus the word truly sounded familiar to him.

Was this what he was, a Shinigami?

Where there more like him, where, and how?

The book was old, there was no doubt about it, it obviously required special care to keep it in one piece, and the pages were in a deep yellow color.

"How was it?" Weiss questioned in her nightgown, and her hair down.

"Just some old story, doesn't tell me much thought, I'm just as lost about myself as I was from the beginning." Ichigo replied with a sigh, while putting the book elsewhere.

The heiress hummed sympathetically at her partner, before speaking again. "Then how about I talk to you about my life, then maybe that can spark something in you?"

Weiss was a little conflicted about this, since she usually was a closed person from the loneliness, she went through most of her life, but she has known her partner long enough to know that she could trust him.

"My mother wasn't really present in my life, a least not after I turned 10, my father has never really been much of a paternal figure, my sister Winter on the other hand she was perfect, she's strong, smart, beautiful, dignified and I just love her, but she left to become part of the Atlesian military, leaving only Withley and me."

"You have a brother?" Ichigo asked curiously since she had never mentioned it before. "Is he a Huntsman student too?"

That question caused a wince that she couldn't quite hide, she looked as if someone had slapped her in the face, a fact that her partner didn't fail to notice.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I-" Ichigo started but the heiress cut him off

"It's fine; Withley, suffers from a disease that makes him uncapable from materializing his Aura, while not life threatening, he can't become a huntsman. '_and he couldn't escape with me either._'

They had truly cared of one another, with their home as cold and lonely as it was, their bond truly made it bearable, but when Weiss left, he was betrayed, she could only hope that one day, they could just make up.

**000**

Pyrrha was in the rooftop training Jaune, while the blonde had been doing some progress, he still had a long way to go, but he was still willing to do it.

The champion was proud of her friend, but while she had spoken with her leader in defense of the knight, she also couldn't help but doubt, the opponent that attacked them in Emerald Forest was beyond skilled, to the point where Pyrrha doubted her chances, what about Jaune then? Would he be dragged into a fight he still wasn't completely ready and cost him his-.

"You okay Pyrrha?" The blonde's voice snapped her from her thoughts. "Usually you would have me in the ground by now."

The amazon smiled sheepishly at the assumption, while not incorrect, it was still a little embarrassing.

"You talked about it with Ichigo and Weiss, but you and I haven't." She spoke with her tone turning somber since she was about to go into a subject she didn't want to. "Are you sure you want to stay here? I still believe in you, but with everything we keep encountering, I-"

She would have continued until Jaune cut her off. "I know that, to be honest I don't I will ever be on the same level as you guys."

"Jaune, don't say that!" Pyrrha said, not wanting her partner to be disheartened.

"It's okay." The blonde protested, he didn't look as bothered by it as he would have in the past, it was a clear sign that he was maturing. "Is just like Weiss is always saying, this team will reach heights like no other and I want to be part of that, even if I'm not the strongest or the greatest I want to help this team, because you guys are my first friends!"

The last part was said with a happy smile, causing the red-head's heart to skip a beat and felt heat in her cheeks.

**000**

The mysterious woman reappeared right next to a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. "How did it go, Raven?"

The woman took of her mask revealing a pale face with black hair and red eyes. "He's raw, but he has potential."

Raven Branwen was once a member of team STRQ of Beacon, but she left years ago when she learned of the real enemy.

Her pupil Vernal simply hummed in thought before she spoke. "The cowardly Lionheart got us a contract to deal with another pack of Grimm near the city, you sure we have to work with him again? I know that as mercenaries we never say no to money, but his weakling stutter gets on my nerves!"

Raven nodded in agreement. "He pays well and is for the best to keep an eye on him, better than Ozpin."

When she left her team, she also changed her bandit tribe into a mercenary group in order to collect information of her enemies, one person she met specifically told her of a group of people that had the potential to end this shadow war for good, but at the moment, they were lacking in power.

**The End**


End file.
